Death Note: Kira Reborn
by Painted In Rainbows
Summary: It all started on an April night, when Sayu Yagami found a package on her doorstep that would change the world forever...
1. Findings

It was a Saturday night, late in April. Sayu Yagami was just leaving for her first night course for the week at the local college. As she turned to close the door, she heard a soft whimper. Sayu glanced down to see a young, about two months old, baby girl on the porch. Sayu shouted for her mother, Sachiko Yagami, to come and take a look. Sachiko rushed out and also saw the child. Sayu bent down, grasped the infant, and looked at her mother. Sachiko walked back inside the house and called the police to report the mysterious baby. As Sayu turned into her home, she glanced back, hoping to find that the mother had just left the baby for a second, preying that it would be safe until she returned. Little did Sayu know, that by taking this infant in her arms, she would start a war the world only just gotten rid of...

"Aya!" Sayu said from downstairs, "Breakfast's ready!" Aya came running down and grabbed the scrambled eggs that were neatly piled onto her slightly burned toast and topped with maple syrup, just the way she liked it.

"HOT!" screamed Aya as she ran out the front door, just making it to the bus stop.

The date was April 20th, 2024. In two days, Ayas 13th birthday would be here and she could hardly wait. Aya was adopted and she knew it. She knew that she was found on her mother's doorstep as well. No one knew when her true date of birth was, so her parents decided to use when she was found, to commemorate that special day.

"Aya Matsuda?" Aya quickly and silently raised her hand. As her teacher, Mrs. Takahashi, finished role call, she made an announcement. "Today we will be having a new student with us class. His name is Johnathan Northwell. He just transferred here from North Carolina an-"

"SORRY I'M LATE! MY BUS HATES ME!" said John as he rushed into the classroom, "THE NAME'S JOHN...NICE TO MEETCHA!"

"Johnathan! Take your seat behind Aya now!"

John slowly strutted in a strange, catlike manner, stopped halfway across the room, turned to look at Mrs. Takahashi and asked, "Umm...who's Aya?" Aya looked up at him in a pissed off way and raised an eyebrow. Johnathan, slightly amused by her reaction, sat down in the empty seat.

"Now then, today we will start off with equations. Equations consi..." Johnathan couldn't concentrate on anything except Aya the entire day. He loved the way her hair curled up in that odd style, and how the leaned when she wrote. John was the kind of guy who was attracted by the strangest girls. He thought normal was just plain and boring. He wanted someone who could add an extra 'spark' to his life.

Aya, completely unaware of Johns raising interest in her, was focusing on algebraic equations that could leave a senior high school student stumped. 'If the square root of the variables, ab, divided by pi cubed...'

BRING!

"Alright class, we had a great lesson today and I hope to see you all tomorrow." Mrs. Takahashi said as she dismissed everyone.

"Yo, Aya!" John shouted as he ran to catch up with her. Aya just kept walking, not even dropping a hint that she had heard him. "Aya!" John walked up beside her. "I don't think you heard me back there and-"

"I heard you. I just didn't want to waste my energy on someone like you." responded Aya has she surged ahead into the growing crowd of school children, leaving John behind.

As Aya arrived at her house, she noticed an oddity on the front lawn. A blackish, rectangular lump it was and Aya was curious. She walked over towards it and saw that it had the words 'DEATH NOTE' written on its cover. 'What the hell...?' Aya stooped down to pick it up, with a slight feeling of déjà vu. As she slowly climbed the stairs to her room, Aya skimmed through this supposed notebook of death. "Ah!" Aya breaths as she finds instructions on how the Death Note is used. "English huh. Well I'm in for an interesting night."

Aya awoke to the slight chirping of the birds. "Umm...Oh my god, its 12:34?! How late did I stay up last night?"

"You were up until 3:35 last night, then you finally dosed off on top of your notes." answered a deep voice from behind her.

"Thanks," said Aya turning to the strangely disfigured creature behind her, "I could really use the information you've given me," Aya stands up, face to face with the creature, "Dad."


	2. Descisions

"IT'S OBVIOUS KIRA HAS RETURNED!" said a United State representative at A G8 Summit. "Kira was the only person in the world with the kind of power to kill 67 criminals in a week! It's obviously him!"

"But Kira was killed." Matsuda replied as he stood to face the board. "Kira has been disposed of. On top of that, if Kira was still alive, why is it that he's just NOW decided to kill again?"

The room became silent as everyone pondered this truth. "What if Kira had an heir to his throne, someone to inherit his power and abilities?!" brought up a member of the Russian government. "If that's the case, then the world will have no chance at defeating him! Every time one Kira is killed, another will eventually start killing again!"

"Whatever the case," spoke Matsuda, "L is on our side."

"Are you happy dad?" Aya asked the grayish shinigami behind her.

"Heh, everything's going according to plan. Soon, the world will be under my rule once again." said Light Yagami

"Hm!" Aya sniffed as she turned her head to review her notes, "Don't you mean OUR rule? I believe I'm the one with the power now."

"You sure as hell wouldn't be if the Shinigami realm had revoked my authority with a Death Note."

"Not my fault. If you hadn't gone crazy in life, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?"

"Shut up Akira." Light turned and looked towards the sky. 'Damn shinigamis...'

"Aya, School!" screamed Sayu from downstairs for the fourth time. Aya came strutting down and out onto her front porch.

'So this is where my story all started...' Aya looked down the street, carefully examining every detail of the neighborhood, and started her walk to school.

"AYA! Yo Aya, wait for me!"

'God, why'd I have to miss the bus today, of all days?' Aya muttered to herself as John ran up to her side.

"Aya, what's up? How've you been?" John asked.

Aya looked at him with the same pissed look she had given him his first day of school. "Why are you so infatuated with me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Aya began to walk faster. "You haven't given me any breathing space since you first moved here." Ayas pace quickened and she turned to face John with a jolt. "We're at school so let me be."

John just stared as she rounded the gate, allowing her into the schools courtyard. 'Thanks for answering my questions Miss Attitude, but I'm still not letting up.' John thought with a smile as he too entered the school grounds with just enough time left to sit at his desk and hear the morning bell all students despised.

"Geez, I couldn't even concentrate on school today. All I could think about was this stupid book." Aya said harshly, throwing her bag on her bed, "This thing is getting more and more complicated, dad is out doing NOTHING for all I know and my "father" is working on some pointless cas-"

Sayu opened the door, "Dear, we're going to visit Nate later tonight so be ready." And shut it back.

"Nate, huh?" says the dark figure who had just entered the room, "Looks like it's time for some payback." Light smiled evilly.

Aya was actually pretty close to the new L, Nate River. She had known him all her life and had to admit at not being very thrilled at the thought of killing him. Nate was like a brother to her, they got along very well. So it wasn't surprising to see Aya run up and hug Nate, even less surprising for him to return the favor, for he had the same point of view of Aya.

"How've ya been short stuff?" Nate said ruffling her hair. Nate and Aya hardly ever saw each other ever since the crime rates began to slip upwards, and even less when she started killing under the name Kira. Ayas reaction to Nates greeting was a simple upwards look and a smile.

Aya saw her mother reach up, kiss her father, and thought about what might happen when she ended up killing them all. Ayas father looked towards her and said, "The Kira case is beginning to get out of hand. There have been 37 more murders in two days." Aya noticed how gravely he had spoken. Aya always carried a strong interest in the cases Matsuda handled and he, knowing this interest, would pleasure her by informing her of the problems the police force currently dealt with. Even though the murders were a grave issue in the eyes of the police, she couldn't help but to let out a slight smile on the drive home.


	3. Revolations

_"Akira…why?" sputtered a dying Nate. "And you were such a good little girl…"_

_Akira looked down upon her brother-figure in utter horror. The sight of the light leaving his eyes was just too much for her. _

_"Nate? Nate?! NATE!! No! No, Nate you can't di-"_

**XxX**

Akira awoke to the sound of her alarm clock hitting six-thirty a.m. "Oh shit!" Akira grabbed the first clothing she could find and ran downstairs to meet the bus.

"Late again?" Sayu called out to her as she zipped by.

"What's her problem?" Matsuda asked his wife, shaking her head at his inattentiveness.

**XxX**

School didn't help Akira at all. She'd become accustomed to Akira and was beginning to zone out when called upon. Also, her thoughts were revolving solely on Nate's death. The look of pure agony and disbelief on his face wouldn't leave her alone. Before she knew it, school was over and she had no clue whatsoever of the day's events"Wazzup, Aya-Aya!" using that retarded little nickname he'd given her, John came stumbling behind her to slow and walk beside her in a steady pace.

Akira ignored him due to the facts that she was beginning to loathe that damned name _'Aya' _and the little bastard would never give her any free time.

"Aya-Aya? Aya… Hello, anyone home? Ay-"

"Will you shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone already?!" she screamed as she turned to face him, "Do me, and the world, a damned favor by going to Hell and never fucking coming back!" And with that, she was off.

John just stared after her and muttered to himself _'Frisky little devil ain't she…'_

**XxX**

The rest of the day, worse than school. Akira had tons of homework to do, she was due in Preparatory School in just under an hour, her mother and father were having some "play-time", and to top it all off, _Daddy-Dearest_ was directing her every move. She was being told who to kill, when to kill, and how to kill every hour on the hour. Light was pressuring her to get rid of Nate as soon as possible but Akira was going to make sure to prolong that by however much she could. She knew she wasn't ready to kill him just yet but her father obviously didn't give two shits on her part.

Sure the day was horrible, but the night was much worse. Light wanted her to use the Death Note all night but she eventually tuned him out, falling into a nightmarish world she couldn't escape. Her family, friends, and worst of all, Nate, swimming in a sea of blood, sin slowly rotting off their bones. The stench of dying flesh covered the area. No matter where she ran, Akira couldn't escape it. Then came the insane screaming. After that, the pacing in circles, thinking that was the way out. Akira began laughing hysterically, rolling in circles as those she loved died around her, calling out to her, _Why, Akira? Why?_

**XxX**

Morning came and Akira opened her eyes to the realization and questioned the most important part of Light's mission that was bestowed upon her.

'_**Can I really go through with this?'**_


End file.
